The OC List!
by SnivArtista
Summary: A list of all my OCs. Really, there's nothing else! Rated T just to be safe.


**A.N. Hai! So if you haven't noticed yet, I have a lot of OCs. At least, like, 6. And that's a lot. Yeah…so this is just a quick summary of all of them. As I come up with more, they will be added here, so if you see a character in one of my stories and you're like "Who the crap are they?" then it's probably one of my OCs. Okay? Okay! Let's start the lists! And some of the histories might include spoilers. Sorry. And I own all of these characters. There. -Sniv**

_**OC 1**_

_Name: _Phonicia "Phoenix" Allacourt

_Story Appearances:_ DP Alternate Fanfic!, Pokégirls on their Periods, Baliar Island

_Age: _14 (DP Alternate Fanfic)

_Gender: _Female

_Sexuality: _Sraight

_Appearance: _Chocolate-brown eyes, black hair tied in a side ponytail. Fair skinned, one scar on her body from an attack by her father with his Weavile. (One that cuts through her face). Wears a red shirt, black-knee length leggings, and a red jacket tied around her waist. Has white wristguards. Red boots. Also has a black shoulder bag and a dart gun.

_Pokémon Team: _Luxray, (Lucky), Infernape, Gengar, Milotic, Steelix, Togekiss. Also has a Gallade, Sylveon, Aggron, and two Absols. (Heart and Soul).

_History: _Phoenix is the daughter of Cyrus. When she was 6, Cyrus brought her to the Team Galactic HP in Veilstone City for the fist time. She proved to be very talented in the field of Pokémon battling, so Cyrus decided to make her a commander, and gave her three Pokémon: Shinx, Haunter, and Onix. Her commander name was Pluto. When her mother found out about this, she divorced Cyrus and had Phoenix stay in Twinleaf Town during the school year, and at Veilstone City during the summer.

In Twinleaf Town, Phoenix had one other friend besides Shinx (which she named Lucky). His name was Koya, and he was about her age. The two were very good friends and battled each other frequently. (Koya had a Growlithe). When Cyrus heard about this, he became very angry and went over to Twinleaf Town with the intent of murdering Koya. He used his Weavile in an attempt to kill Koya, but Phoenix took the attack instead, leaving a scar on her face.

By this time, Phonicia was very angry with Team Galactic and wanted to leave. She ran away from the Team Galactic HQ, and was found by Professor Rowan, who let her stay at his lab as one of his assistants until she turned 10 and left on a Pokémon Journey.

_Current Job: _Phoenix works for the International Police in the Elite Division. Her partner is Koya, and the two are one of the International Police's most valuable double teams.

_Additional Notes: _

_-_Upon calling one of her Pokémon into battle, Phoenix will yell: "(name of Pokémon)! Attack, let's go!"

-When she pulls out her dart gun for the first time (and only if she's met with surprise), Phoenix will say: "What? It's just a dart gun."

_**OC 2**_

_Name: _Alexandra "Alex" Cheshire

_Story Appearances: _Pokégirls on their Periods, Baliar Island.

_Age: _14

_Gender: _Female

_Sexuality: _Straight

_Appearance: _Dark purple eyes, chestnut-brown hair that she keeps tied up with a bow. Wears a purple and white shirt with elbow-length sleeves, and ripped jeans that

_Pokémon Team: _Serperior (Sniv), Simipour (Simi), Darmanitan (Darma), Mismagius (Misma), Druddigon (Druddi), Braviary (Bravi). Also has a Banette (Bané), Golurk (Golu), Shuppet (Shupe), and Cofagrigus (Cofagri).

_History: _Alex grew up in Nuevma Downs, the mostly-unkown part of Nuvema Town where people lived in poverty. Her mother became sick when she was 9, and she and her brother, Hilbert, (who was 13), tried to get enough money to get medicine, but failed. Alex's mother died a few weeks after Hilbert turned 14 and left on a Pokémon journey. Alex, who was very distraught, ran away from home, and on Hilbert's urging, went to Professor Juniper's Laboratory, where she met Trip for the first time.

In the midst of all this, Alex and Hilbert "adopted" a younger boy who came to their house one day named Nicholas. He was about 6 at the time, but went missing a few weeks before Hilbert left on a journey.

Eventually, when Alex left Professor Juniper's after staying for about two years, she went to the Nuvema Down graveyard, and stayed there until she was 14. She met her first Pokémon, a Misdreveus which she nicknamed "Misma." Alex also drew in her free time at the graveyard, when she wasn't scaring away people who came to visit. She forged a strong bond with many Ghost Pokémon, and grew to have a certain "fondness" for them.

At the age of 14, Alex left on a journey and travelled around Unova. She collected all 8 badges and went to the Unova Leauge, where she lost in the Top 8 to a man named Langston. She also met Stephan, Bianca, Luke, Montgomery, Georgia, Burgundy, Iris, Cilan, and Ash. Alex also met up with Trip again, and the two formed a small rivalry.

_Current Job: _Alex is currently a traveling trainer, who goes around Unova drawing Pokémon and collecting more data for the Pokédex. She also occasionally battles her friends and competes in tournaments.

_Additional Notes: _

_-_When Alex calls out one of her Pokémon, she says: "(name of Pokémon), let's keep this in proportion!"

-Alex is a full year younger than Phoenix.

-Alex's birthday is on Halloween.

**_OC 3_**

_Name: _Bellatrix

_Story Appearances: _Baliar Island

_Age: _15

_Gender: _Female

_Sexuality: _Unkown

_Appearance: _

_Pokémon Team: _

_History: _

_Current Job: _

_Additional Notes: _

**_OC 4_**

_Name: _Lyssa (Green Eyes)

_Story Appearances: _Baliar Island

_Age: _13

_Gender: _Female

_Sexuality: _Unkown

_Appearance: _Bright green eyes, dirty blonde hair up in small pigtails with front strands dyed green. She has green and white goggles in her hair Wears a white tank top-like shirt with a short, bright green tie. Also has an olive-green jacket that she wears over her white shirt. Lyssa also wears black knee-length shorts, and black boots with green buckles, along with a Capture Gauntlet on her right hand and a green glove with a white cuff on her left.

_Pokémon Team: _Pidgeot, Altaria, Honchkrow, Noivern, Chatot, Skarmory.

_Tournament Team _(whenever she competes in tournaments): Pidgeot, Ninetails, Mawile, Electivire, Froslass, Scrafty.

_History: _When Lyssa was younger, she was orphaned due to her parents being in an accident. She lived on the streets for about a year, until she was found by Red Eyes, who took her in and taught her how to be a Pokémon Pincher. Lyssa took to the concept fairly quickly, and was given a Pidgey, Swablu, and a Murkrow. She also met Blue Eyes, who became an older sister to her, and Purple Eyes, who she tried her best to avoid. However, he did teach her how to play poker. Lyssa also learned how to control a Z.Z. Flyer, but preferred to fly on her Pokémon instead, and grew to have an affinity for Flying-type Pokémon.

Lyssa continued her training at the Pincher Base under Red Eyes, who by that time, had become an older brother to her. When she was 10, she was promoted to "Admin" and met the overall boss of the Pinchers for the first time. She then became independent and commanded her own team of Pincher Grunts. By this time, she had a Pidgeot, Altaria, and Honchkow, and had formed a small bond with them.

After Lyssa got wind of the Pincher's defeat, she became enraged that she had not been a part of the "Boss's Plan." According to her, if Red Eyes had not tried to go after Articuno, and had simply given up upon his defeat at Mt. Faldera, then she would've gotten to do something. Upon telling all this to Red Eyes, he simply points out that Edward would've had Purple Eyes do it instead of her. Lyssa then decides that since she was trained to be a villain, she might as well do something, and ends up trying to control the Legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh. However, she looses control, and as a result, Ho-Oh sets Cocona Village on fire. After the Pokémon Rangers Ben and Summer put out the fire, Lyssa sees the destruction that she has caused and regrets it, and is driven to tears. Red Eyes then shows up later on and tells Lyssa that the reason that Edward decided to not include her in the plan was because she was too young (13 years old at the time of the plan), and Edward thought that she would mess up because of the feeling of remorse that she might experience.

_Current Job: _Lyssa does help out the Pokémon Rangers sometimes, but she can be found, about 90% of the time, flying in the sky with her Flying Pokémon, or competing in small tournaments.

_Additional Notes:_

-When she calls out one of her Pokémon into battle, Lyssa will yell: "(name of Pokémon)! Send 'em into free-fall!"

**_OC 5_**

_Name: _

_Story Appearances: _

_Age: _

_Gender: _

_Sexuality: _

_Appearance: _

_Pokémon Team: _

_History: _

_Current Job: _

_Additional Notes: _


End file.
